


In The Flesh

by Luckystar__0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckystar__0/pseuds/Luckystar__0
Summary: You’re a Sergeant in the First Order and you’ve had a crush on Captain Phasma since you were in training. It was everything about Phasma that you loved but she was always unattainable for attention. Or so you thought. A summoning to her quarters certainly prove you wrong.
Relationships: Phasma (Star Wars)/Reader, Phasma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice but also please leave feedback! Thank you! :3c

You stood at attention in your captains quarters, they were bleak with not many personal items. Maybe a jacket that was unfamiliar and a plant that sat neatly under a UV lamp to keep it alive but mainly it was the basic high officers quarters. A desk and small sort-of kitchen in the main area where you stood. A door that lead either to a bedroom or refresher and a few storage closets. And a small living room couch.

There was a woven rug beneath your feet, maybe a gift? From a friend perhaps. Did Phasma even have friends? Maybe, she was a mysterious figure. 

“Sergeant L/N.” Phasma spoke, she stood merely two feet in front of you. Staring down at you with those soulless lenses in her chrome helmet. You loved her armor, the way it glittered and shined, it somewhat a roused you also.

“Yes, Captain?” You straightened the straightest you could. Though you were straight physically, you very much weren’t in a few other ways.

“Do you know why you were summoned?” The chrome captain cocked her helmet. Her figure towered over you and it made you tremble in more ways than one.

“I am unaware, Captain.” You shook your head in a respectful manner. You clenched your fists tightly, sweating seas at this point. You prayed that you weren’t in trouble, you didn’t want to ruin this streak you’ve had going. You got so far and even a little mess up could end you back at square one. 

“You’re behavior has landed you here.” Phasma took a small step forward, her armor clinked together softly as she moved. Her blaster positioned comfortably in her grasp, Phasma could kill you right now and there would be no questions asked. That is what worries you most about her but, you still couldn’t break the attraction you felt towards her.

“My behavior?” You froze, what had you done in the past few weeks to have caused this? “I’m not sure I understand, Captain. I’ve followed all orders and protocols. I’ve kept a clean slate for myself, Captain.” You sputtered over yorself, trying to save your ass.

Phasma stayed unmoving or unaffected, “I know, it’s not that you are incompetent towards following orders or keeping out of trouble but, it’s your behaviors towards me.” She shifted a bit, straightening up.

Son of a bitch! She knew! Or maybe she didn’t? She probably did. Phasma knew everything. You wanted to burst out in tears but you had control over yourself, unlike some. “Captain! I don’t believe I’ve disrespected you.” You tried to play it off.

“You did not.” Phasma took another step towards you, getting very close. Her figure was huge compared to your short figure, Phasma had to be the tallest member in the First Order. You’ve never met someone taller, “But, I have noticed the way you always turn you head to look at me when I pass.” Phasma began to circle you, “How you always bite your lip when I am commanding troops around, and I always notice how you get so flushed when I’m too close.” She put emphasis on the last statement by standing directly behind you. 

Her blaster was now at her side and she pressed roughly into you. You were panicking hard now, red in the face and shaking like crazy, “I am sorry, Captain.” You mumble softly.

“At ease.” She commanded, placing an arm around your waist, “Do you think your behavior is acceptable?” Phasma began to slowly guide you towards the desk. 

“No, Captain.” You mumbled quietly, you felt your hips come in contact with the desk and you make the brave decision to bend over it. This is what you wanted. “I deserve punishment.” You glanced back at the chrome solider.

“Look at you. Bent over for me. I was unaware of how many whores were being let into the First Order.” Phasma set her blaster aside and tugged you’re hat off. She pulled out your bun so she could grab a fistful of your hair and tug you upright, “But, you are correct. Bad behavior deserves consequence.” She spoke directly into your ear. You never noticed how good her voice sounded this close.

You could only whimper softly, she had to bend over to even get near your face. She let go of you and stepped back, “Strip down, now.” She commanded, “This will be your punishment.” Phasma watched with an intense gave, her helmet blocked her expression but you could guess that it was smug.

“Yes, Captain.” You huffed and quickly began to comply. Facing towards her, you took off your tunic and standard black tank-top first. Your breasts were out for Phasma to see almost immediately, her quarters luckily weren’t freezing cold like most. You moved to take off your boots and socks. Quickly you stripped of your pants and folded almost all of your clothes as neatly as you could. You brushed a strang of loose hair behind your ear.

“I meant all of it, sergeant. Not just your over layers.” She tipped her helmet to the side, she remained in a dominant position.

Having Captain Phasma, the lady whose untouchable and the one you’ve had a crush on for the past year, watching you get naked was an arousing fantasy to be sure but for it to actually happening was a whole other can of beans. You began to slide your underwear down your legs, bending a bit to fully tug them off. 

You were soaked, it was embarrassing. You’re body was flushed with shame and arousal. Phasma seemed to take notice and stepped towards you, gently turning you around without a word. Her gloved and armored hands began to roam. Feeling your curves and muscles. You couldn’t help but feel insecure, Phasma was strong, you had seen her throw a grown man across a room. To think she could be so gentle was a surprise.

“We should begin with your punishment.” The voice sounded deeper, and hoarse. She was also struggling with her feelings toward the cute sergeant that was naked in front of her.

“Bend over the desk and stay still. Keep it quiet too.” She ordered and went around the desk to grab something from a compartment within. 

You followed order and bent over the desk, jsut barely spreading your legs. You shivered at the feeling of the somewhat cool air hitting your hot sex. You whimpered softly and screwed your eyes closed. Waiting for Phasma to come back to you. 

“Perhaps, if you behave and show that you have learned from this punishment. I will reward you.” Phasma’s voice rang out in the silent room, you were too excited to keep from rocking your hips and waiting for whatever punishment Phasma had in mind. 

After a few painfully long seconds you felt a harsh sting hit your ass. You yelped and jumped a bit at the sudden assault, was she spanking you? You weren’t a toddler! You wanted to talk back in protest but another yelp filled the gap after another harsh slap hit your bottom. It felt like she was using some sort of stick to spank you, wait. Was that her staff? Oh, your ass is going look like you sat on razor wire.

After several cruel strikes to your ass. Phasma paused and stood above you, she rubbed your hip. Tears stung your eyes and cheeks. You sobbed quietly, out of pain mainly. That had to be the second most painful thing you’ve had to go through. 

“You did well.” Phasma praised you. You reached a hand up to wiped your wet face, “Now, let’s see about that reward.” You felt Phasma’s hand slide lower to the inbetween of your thigh. She kneeled down and you heard her removed something. Soon her beautiful chrome helmet was set right beside your head, “Keep your eyes ahead.” She warned once. Her voice was beautiful. You wished you could see what she looked like under that helmet but you obeyed orders.

You felt excitement build once again, “Please.” You whispered softly and wiggled your hips, spread your legs a little further. All that earned was a strong squeeze to your left thigh and a small chuckle.

You buried your face into your arms. Phasma dragged a finger up your slit before poking it halfway in. Wiggling it around experimentally, you let out a soft whine and shivered.

“Be patient. I want to hear you beg first.” Phasma pulled her finger out and anal down to her knees.

“Please!” You whimpered out, “I want you, Captain. I need you!” You begged, you tried to chase the pleasure but you were only humping the air.

“How long have you wanted me?” She questioned, you could feel her breath against your sex. That earned a loud whine from you.

“Since I first joined. I’ve wanted you since I joined the First Order.” You begged more, “Please, I want you to fuck me.” You let out a soft moan mixed with a whine.

“Good girl.” Phasma whispered softly and shoved two fingers inside your wet pussy. 

You screamed out at that and softly whimpered ‘Phasma’ under your breath. You were shaking, feeling a knot build inside your stomach.

Phasma pumped her fingers efficiently, and expertly. Was there anything this woman wasn’t good at? All you could do was keep upright and moan out for Phasma like a slut. Phasma continued her assault on your needy sex, adding her tongue to the mix and rubbing your clit with her thumb. She began to alternate between licking the slit and sucking on your clit. All this pleasure was only drawing you closer to release.

Your breath began to hitch, you were getting louder and louder. Bouncing back against Phasma’s fingers, chasing your pleasure. Eventually you screamed out her name before cumming.

Phasma withdrew her fingers and began to stand. She licked her lips and grabbed a tissue from the desk to wiped her face and fingers, “Get dressed. Do not speak of this interaction with anyone. Do you understand?” Phasma grabbed her helmet and slid it back over her head before you could see. 

You did your best to stand without falling over. You began to quickly dress, “I understand. Thank you, I will make sure I improve my behavior. Captain.” You tried you recollect yourself, it took a minute to fix your hair into a nice bun. You could fix it in a refresher.

“Good. Now, you are dismissed.” Phasma grabbed her blaster and watched you walk towards the door, you were walking like a newborn.

Once you left the room, you ran off to the nearest refresher to fix your hair and calm down.


End file.
